Burn the gloves
by FlowerAssassin
Summary: Ciel doesn't believe that a certain Grell Sutcliffe is a woman like he says he is.. There are ways to prove that the shinigami is indeed a man. Hints of Grell/Sebastian? Written as a birthday present
1. Chapter 1

**I BLAME YASMIN** 3 Got me into Kuroshitsuji and then had all those amazing in-character text arguments with me w  
Love ya~

Inspired by one of those 'arguments' when Ciel totally didn't believe Grell every time he refers to himself as a woman xD;  
Really short, I wanna write more some day xD;

But ja~ Onto the story?

Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji D: Wish I did..

WRITE MORE GRELL/SEBAS-CHAN GUYSSS D8

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go check Sebastian..." the child ordered, giving a sharp glance to the butler by his side. The said butler gave an instant disapproving look to his master. The thought of being in the same room as that gender-confused maniac already annoyed him to no end. But the thought of having to touch him/her/it just to discover this mystery gender just because Ciel 'wanted to know'...

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something against this absurdity but was silenced before he could start by a sharp glance by that single steel blue eye he just couldn't resist. Giving a silent sigh of defeat, he walked towards the reaper who was blushing and shouting general nonsense about 'how dare they treat a lady with such disrespect'. But as he drew closer, he noticed how the shinigami's complaints became steadily quieter until the butler stood inches away. Sebastian raised a gloved hand slowly up the now silent shinigami's thigh, almost smirking at the flustered look upon Grell's face. Looking straight into a pair of wide open yellow eyes, he stroked lightly at the reaper's crotch, earning a harsh gasp in return. Suddenly nails were digging into his arms as Grell pressed himself closer towards him, pressing his suddenly growing arousal into the butler's open palm.

But as soon as it had started, it had ended. The butler quickly retreated back to his master's side, leaving the reaper standing alone in the middle of the room. His face had turned as red as his hair and his breathing uneven and heavy, he stood there frozen in shock from the sudden lack of Sebastian.

Nothing was said as the shinigami rushed out of the room most likely to relieve himself of the sudden problem he now faced. Something disturbed the pair about this, but they couldn't help but share amused glances at each other before the butler announced that he would be making a pot of tea shortly and thus left the room to do so.

He would burn his gloves later...


	2. Grell's POV

I made a part 2 xD  
Grell's POV 3

Enjoy? n_n

----------------------------------------------------

Even from the very first day he'd set his eyes upon him, the butler would admit he'd felt a strong attraction to the man. But he'd felt that way before over guys he'd passed in the street, guys he'd spent time with at work, that guy he met while at a Christmas party that one year. But even Grell Sutcliffe couldn't deny that the first time Sebastian Michaelis had spoken to him, that first time he had been interrupted from committing suicide using the knife he had pulled out and held to his throat, he had felt something far stronger than any attraction he had ever felt before. He had felt his face heat up as a sudden blush took over his face. He knew what the butler was saying to him wasn't the kindest thing anyone could say, but it was far nicer than anything Will would say to him on a day-to-day basis.

Suddenly all his thoughts led back to those crimson eyes surrounded by waves of black hair. He found himself finding any excuse to talk about his new infatuation and to anyone who would listen, and even to some who wouldn't. The shinigami would volunteer to go out to pick things up for his Mistress in that particular district of London just to have a chance to glimpse that demon walking down a busy high street or take her on visits her nephew in hope of learning some more skills of being a butler from his one true love.

Even after that... unfortunate incident with the tragic death of Madame Red, somehow he found himself still returning to the Phantomhive manor, wasting as much time as possible talking to the young earl who was threatening to have him forcibly removed from the premises. Shuddering at the thought of being thrown out into the sudden downpour that had started outside, naturally Grell complained.

"How could you throw a guest out into such terrible weather? And at this time of night? "

"It's your own fault you decided to turn up on my doorstep so late, and I don't recall sending you any invitation." The stubborn brat retorted, his single eye narrowing as he glared at the redhead who looked taken aback.

"Well... despite that, how could you treat a lady like this? Do you have no compassion?" There was silence for a second as Grell pouted in probably what he thought was an adorably irresistible way.

"...Do you have to refer to yourself in that way Sutcliffe? You're a man, could you try and act like one for once in your life?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!!"

"Then prove it."

"How could you say that?! You think I'm that cheap of a woman who would go about having to prove herself to curious little boys such as yourself?" and as the shinigami continued to rant, not noticing he was being ignored as the young Earl looked over to glance at the butler who had been standing faithfully by his side the whole time.

Well, that was just plain rude! They had asked him to do something completely absurd and now they were ignoring him. Talk about impolite! Grell felt his face heat up in anger as he shouting his rage across to the pair. It was completely disrespectful to ignore one who is talking to another.

But wait... Suddenly Sebastian was walking towards him, looking thoroughly unimpressed he must admit, but unfortunately Grell was used to that expression being used whenever he walked in a room by now. The butler crossed the room in a few large strides before standing right in front of him. The Shinigami's words slowly died on his tongue as he gazed into the eyes of his object of affection, those eyes were even more beautiful up close... Crimson orbs which appeared to harbour a wild fire of passion, if only he came to terms with it.

His eyes slipped closed, like this he could believe anything was happening. Sebastian was gazing into his eyes with a look of love rather than annoyance. Sebastian was bowing to him, offering him his services in any way he pleased. He could even believe that he could feel his white gloved hands upon him. Grell sighed; this dream was so lifelike... The ghost of a hand trailing up his thigh... Stroking ever so gently...

The reaper's eyes shot open in shock, only to discover that the butler's hand was indeed resting gently on the inside of his leg. He started to say something, only to forget immediately the witty retort he had planned as that hand moved slowly further upwards. The Shinigami froze, feeling himself harden almost immediately. Heck, that felt so much better than he could've ever imagined... The number of dreams he'd had imagining something like this would happen.

His eyes flickered back into those delicious red eyes of the demon before him for a second, and that's when it happened. Delicious friction, he shuddered and gave a harsh gasp. He snapped, without thinking he thrust himself closer, desperate to gain more of that warmth and create more friction for his suddenly painfully aching arousal. He _needed_ Sebastian. He _needed_ to feel more of his obsession's touches. And he _**needed**_ to get out of these horribly constricting clothes and to be violated in the most obscure and kinky ways his mind could think of. And he needed all of this right **NOW**.

But all of a sudden it had stopped. There was no warmth, no sexy butler standing in front of him with promises of the best night of his life. The Shinigami glanced around, only to spot the butler standing by his master's side once more. This left Grell in obviously a very difficult situation. It was too late to try and hide the obvious bulge in the front of his trousers from the smirking not-yet-even-teenage boy. Thus it was way too late to even think about trying to leave with any dignity.

So Grell bolted for the open door, desperate to find an empty room where he could hide for the next fifty years or so.

-----------------------------

I'm not sure as if to write another chapter xD Grell's got quite a problem now after all~


End file.
